


Where to Begin?

by hashtagyourshirt



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cute, F/F, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, SuperCorp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Women Being Awesome, Women Supporting Women, post arrest, sort of, wing gal maggie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:09:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10078937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hashtagyourshirt/pseuds/hashtagyourshirt
Summary: Maggie apologizes to Lena for arresting her. Naturally, the topic of Kara comes up. Does Maggie seeing her true feelings give Lena the courage she needs to finally ask out the Super of her dreams?





	1. The Truth

Maggie’s hands were clammy. “Jesus, calm down, Sawyer.” 

She was a young detective for the Science Police. She stood up to powerful humans and aliens. She did not get nervous. 

“It was a mistake.” She exhaled. “I was just doing my job.” She shook her head. She had no idea how many times she’s said that to herself over the years. She knew, at her core, that she was doing good work; making National City a safe place for everyone who made it their home, but some of the time she really fucking hated her job. This was one of those times. 

She flashed her badge to Jess, the assistant sitting patiently at her desk near the doors to the CEO’s office. She reminded Maggie of a lynx guarding its den. 

“Ms. Luthor will see you now,” the assistant said in a clipped tone, opening the door for Maggie. The detective flashed a quick smile before crossing the threshold. 

The bright white of the office blazed against the darkness of National City’s night’s sky. The young CEO did not look up from her computer until Maggie was directly in front of her desk. She made eye contact with the detective over the rim of her glasses. She saved her project, closed her computer, and removed her glasses, blinking to adjust to the change in vision. 

“What can I do to help the detective famed for arresting 50% of the Luthor family?” Lena asked sardonically. 

Maggie shifted almost imperceptibly under the other woman’s glare. She exhaled. The room was tense for a moment, but then Maggie spoke. “I came here to apologize.”

The alpha persona deflated, Lena’s shoulders rounded slightly. She took a deep breath and rubbed her eyes with one hand while gesturing for Maggie to take a seat with the other. Maggie was taken aback by this, but did not question it. They sat in silence for a beat. 

“I mean it,” the detective began again, “I’m sorry that I had to arrest you.” Maggie crossed her legs. “And I’m sorry I had to do it in front of Kara.”

Lena’s eyes snapped to Maggie’s; suddenly her mouth was dry. “It’s not like you planned it,” she licked her lips, “I wanted her to stay.” The CEO whispered this, just as she whispered it when Maggie was there to arrest her for a crime she did not commit. 

Maggie squinted at this and dove head first into the conversation, following her instincts. “You and Kara seem to have gotten close.” It wasn’t a question.

“One could say the same about you,” Lena answered cooly. 

“As close as you can get to your girlfriend’s kid sister.” 

Lena blinked. “Your girlfriend’s kid sister,” she repeated slowly. 

“Yeah,” Maggie smiled. “Kara’s older sister Alex is my girlfriend.”

“Oh, she, she saved my life.”

“From what I hear, it was the other way around.”

“Who told you that?” Lena’s eyes were trained on the dark haired woman. 

Maggie’s detective senses tingled. “Kara,” her knowing smile now evident in her eyes. “She talks about you a lot.”

Lena said nothing. Kara. The bright blond’s face swam into view in her mind’s eye. She shook her head, keeping herself tethered in reality. 

“She does?” Lena couldn't help her schoolgirl like tone. 

“Oh, yeah,” Maggie assured, now smiling fully. She chuckled internally seeing the young CEO become flustered. “She talks about how strong you are.” 

Strong, Lena thought, Kara thinks I'm strong? Supergirl thinks I'm strong? A pink tinge painted her cheeks; Lena thought back to her most recent encounter with the reporter. 

“I've never had friends like you,” the dark haired woman remarked. “Come to think of it, I've never had family like you.” This sobered the conversation. It was hard for Lena to admit that she finally was truly alone in this world. 

“You have me,” Kara made certain she was eye to eye with Lena, “Always.”

Lena longed to kiss the older woman in that moment. She bit her lip remembering how difficult it was to let go of the Super while they hugged goodbye. 

“You know,” Maggie uncrossed her legs and leaned forward slightly, “If you care about her, you should let her know.” 

“What?” Lena nearly whispered. Surely she heard the detective incorrectly. 

“I think it's obvious you have feelings for Kara.” Maggie eyed the younger woman checking for signs she'd overstepped. She hadn't. “You should tell her.” She leaned back. “She might surprise you.” 

Lena merely nodded. She knew her feelings were strong, but thought she'd offered at least some restraint in showing that. Clearly not. She composed herself. “Thank you,” she breathed in deep. “For everything tonight.” 

“Thank you for meeting with me.” Maggie took this as her cue to leave and stood. “I hope you take my advice. I finally did and, hey, paid off big.” She grinned, flashing her dimples as she as met with a small smile from the CEO. 

With that, she left, but not before seeing Lena pick up her cell phone to text someone. 

Kara.


	2. The Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena asks Kara out to dinner.

Kara’s phone buzzed in her boot. She was flying high over National City, scanning for any unjust activity. She landed on a nearby skyscraper and pulled her phone out. 

Hey.  
Are you doing anything tonight?

The texts were from Lena. Kara smiled. She quickly typed back an answer.

Hey!   
No plans, just finishing up some work.  
Did you have something in mind?

Lena’s phone vibrated as soon as she put it back down. She read Kara’s response, grinning at the screen. She tapped the side of her phone for a minute before clicking out her text.

Possibly. Mind if I come over?

Kara was intrigued. She closed her eyes before replying, searching for the scientist’s voice, her breathing, her heartbeat. The Super found her immediately among the noise of National City; Lena’s heartbeat was fluttering in a way that told Kara she was smiling, but nervous. Kara followed the heartbeat with her supervision, finding the CEO sitting at her desk, staring at her computer screen without really seeing it, her phone held loosely in both her hands.

Of course, Kara typed. See you soon?

She trained her gaze on Lena again, watching as Lena silently cheered at the text. Lena typed hastily.

Yeha  
Yeah*  
See you in fifteen.

Kara chuckled while Lena quickly gathered her belongings and rushed out the door. She caught the dark haired woman calling to Jess to order her a car just before wind filled the superhero’s ears as she took off into the sky.

Suggested Listening: It’s You by Michelle Branch

It only took Lena 9 minutes and 24 seconds (who was counting?) to get to Kara’s apartment. Kara had already been there waiting. Super speed had its perks.

Lena thanked the driver as she exited the car, telling her not to wait around, and made her way to Kara’s front door. She willed herself to be calm, smoothing her slacks with her hands. Just as she raised her fist to knock, the door swung open to a smiling Kara Danvers.

“I saw you walk up from my window,” the blond offered as explanation. She stepped back to allow Lena to cross into her home. 

Lena had never been here this late. The apartment held the same warmth, the same comforting light it did during the day when the Earth’s yellow sun danced across every surface. Kara’s face bathed in light swam to the forefront of Lena’s mind. This gave her the confidence she needed. 

“Thank you for having me over,” she began. Kara reached out her hands to take her coat and bag. Lena obliged, standing poised behind the older woman, not sure where to go. 

The Kryptonian could sense Lena was trying to remain calm about something. Her breathing was calculated and slow, her heart beat jumped and slowed; Kara could hear her shift her weight from one foot to the other. After hanging her guest’s coat and bag, she turned with a small smile to the dark haired woman. Without saying anything, Kara grabbed Lena’s hand softly in her own and led her to the couch. 

Lena stared blankly at her hand intertwined with Kara’s, careful in her steps behind the blond. Once they reached the couch, Kara let go of her hand. Lena immediately missed the warmth. 

“So,” Kara started slowly. “What’s up?” She tucked her feet under herself when she sat down. She padded the space next to her lightly for Lena to sit. 

Lena cleared her throat and sat down. 

“I, uh, have something I wanted to ask you.” She looked down at her hands, unsure if she could look Kara in the eye. “And I want to preface it by saying if you aren't interested, I do understand.” She laced her fingers together tightly to keep from picking at her cuticles. “Would you,” she exhaled, finally meeting the Kryptonian’s eyeline. “Would you like to go out with me? To dinner?” 

Kara’s concerned eyes melted into a smile. “Of course, Lena,” she sang. “Is that what you were so nervous to ask me?” 

Lena nodded, astonished this was so simple. 

“We've gotten dinner before; no big deal,” Kara tried to reassure, but she had said something wrong. Lena’s eyes flickered like a light about to go out. 

“Yes, I suppose we have.” She felt defeated, but, no. She wasn’t going to let this slip in the cracks again. She took a deep breath squaring her shoulders to Kara. “No.” 

Kara was taken aback slightly. “No?”

“Kara,” Lena searched for strength in the blue eyes opposite her. “I like you, a lot. And I’ve felt that way for, I don’t know,” she sighed. “A while.” She breathed deep through her nose. “I want to take you to out, to dinner, anywhere, on a date.” 

Lena waited for eternities, turning to look at the floor instead of Kara. She waited to hear Kara tell her the thought was sweet, but she really didn’t feel that way about her; that she didn’t feel that way about women. But she didn’t hear that. 

Kara reached for Lena’s hand once more, tangling her fingers between the younger woman’s. “Lena,” she said softly. “I would absolutely love to go on a date with you.” The dark haired woman’s eyes flicked up to meet the Kryptonian’s. “I really like you, too.” 

Lena smiled brightly, gripping Kara’s hand in her own.

“Pick me up tomorrow at 8?” Kara beamed.

“I can’t wait.”


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena go out of their first date.

“Alex!” Kara squeaked shrilly into her phone. “Please come over and help me pick out what to wear.” 

“I'm just a little busy right now, Kara,” Alex yelled back, her earpiece visible as she ducked her head to avoid collision with a meaty, alien fist. 

Above Alex and her foe’s heads, there was a rush of blue and red.  Supergirl landed with a bang, knocking out the alien that was wrestling with her sister moments earlier.

Alex sighed.  “I thought you were supposed to have the night off?”

“I do!” Kara’s eye bulged as she spoke.  “But I need you to help me!” Kara bounced on her heels anxiously waiting for her sister to concede.

“Fine,” Alex said through a squint.  “If I help you, you have to let me know who this blind date is with.”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Kara answered, not truly hearing her.  “Let’s go!”  

With a smirk of triumph, Alex jumped on Kara’s back, piggy-back style, and the pair took off to Kara’s apartment.

*

There was a knock at the door. 

“Oh, Rao,” Kara exclaimed, falling to the ground as she struggled to peel on her tightest skinny jeans. 

“I'll get it, you finish putting on pants.” Alex smirked heading toward the door. 

“No, Alex, really, I’ll get it!” Kara yelled, hopping behind her sister, her pants almost up to her hips. 

“It's too early to be your date, so just relax,” she said shooing Kara away from her. “That reminds me you still have to tell me who your date is with tonight,” she called over her shoulder, reaching for the door. 

Alex pulled it open to reveal Lena Luthor standing in the doorway with a bouquet of flowers in her hands. 

“I know I'm a bit early, but I,” she began, staring at ground at first only to have her eyes travel up and meet the elder Danvers sister. 

“Early?” Alex repeated, taken aback. 

“Hey,” Kara squeaked as she skidded between the pair. “Lena, you know my sister, Alex.” Lena gave Alex a small smile. “And Alex,” Kara nudged her sister to make her close her mouth. “You know Lena, my date.”

Comprehension dawned on Alex’s face like an egg was cracked on her head. 

“Oh!” She exclaimed a little too loudly for their close proximity. “Of course!” She shook her head, bringing her to the present. “I mean, yes, good. Lena is your date. Good, good.” She bobbed her head along with her words. 

“And you were just leaving, right, Alex,” Kara said through a slightly grit-toothed smile. 

“I am?” Alex questioned meeting Kara’s undeniable glare. “I am!” She grabbed her coat. 

“Have a wonderful time on your date, with the dinner and the candlelight, date.”

“Goodbye!” Kara half-shouted over Alex’s ramblings. 

With her sister now safely down the hall, Kara turned to Lena. 

“Hi,” she exhaled with a smile. 

“Hi,” Lena replied, appreciating the older woman before her. “Oh, um, I brought these for you.” Lena added, shaking herself out of her trance. It was easy to get lost in the beauty of Kara. 

“They’re lovely,” Kara gushed as she took the flowers from Lena.  “Just like you.”

Lena blushed.  

“Are you ready to go?  I’m sorry I’m a bit early, I just,” Lena looked down at the floor.  “I wanted to see you.”

Kara beamed. She closed the gap between them slightly and kissed Lena lightly on the cheek.   “I’m glad you’re early,” she whispered, taking half a step back.  

Kara could hear the familiar soothing  _ thump thump _ of Lena’s pulse quicken briefly. Kara’s eyes dropped to Lena’s lips, perfectly kissable. She still felt the tingle of Lena’s skin on her own lips. 

Lena was staring at Kara, lost in the feeling of the small kiss. She thought about grabbing Kara and kissing her right there against the door. She must have unconsciously moved forward, and quickly reversed her movement, crashing both of them back to the present. 

“Hah,” Kara laughed, dropping her head in the way she does when she’s around Lena. “Shall we get started on our date?”

“I would love that.”  

Lena offered her arm out to Kara, who took it, a grin plastered across her face. 

*

“I'm stuffed,” Kara laughed as the pair walked aimlessly around a nearby park. She should have known better than to order a Supergirl amount of potstickers. Lena simply encouraged her, loving seeing the super smile. 

“I'm sure that super metabolism will burn it off soon enough.” Lena always teased Kara for being Supergirl. They still haven't had the full coming out conversation about it yet, but now neither felt like they needed to; it was just a part of both their lives. 

“So,” Kara began slowly, bravely holding Lena’s hand for the first time. “I was thinking,” they laced their fingers together comfortably. “We could continue this sublime date at my place?” Kara asked, her voice going up an octave at the end of her suggestion. She didn't want to pressure Lena, or have her think she only had one intention for this date. She just wasn't prepared to have this wonderfully amazing night end. Neither was Lena. 

“Of course,” Lena answered with a small squeeze of Kara’s hand in her own. 

They slowly walked back to Kara’s, talking about work, about their hobbies, about the stars.  Lena believed there was nothing more beautiful in the world than the light in Kara’s eyes when she spoke about the galaxies that Lena’s human vision could not pick up on during this clear night.  Lena thought she could watch Kara’s smile forever.  

They reached Kara’s building, and though they had already discussed going up together, both women blushed as they reached the front door.

“So,” Kara announced slowly.  “Here we are.”  

She caught Lena’s eye in a sideways glance.  “You don’t have to come up if you don’t want to.”

“I do,” Lena said, a little too quickly.  They blushed again.  “I do still,” Lena took a step closer to Kara, bringing their joined hands between them, “want to come up.”  

Kara met Lena’s unflinching gaze, suddenly breathless.   _ Thump, thump _ , Lena’s heart banged in her chest, giving Kara the confidence she needed.  

“I’m glad you asked me out,” Kara whispered, inching closer to Lena.

“I’m glad, too” Lena breathed, her eyes hazy.

Kara nearly closed the distance between, and Lena more than happily filled the slight gap left meeting Kara’s lips with a soft kiss.  Lena kissed Kara slowly, as if she was afraid she would forget the sensation if she moved too quickly. Kara was completely lost in the kiss, feeling as her lips fell over Lena’s, her tongue peaking through to graciously request entrance to Lena’s mouth.  Lena moaned softly, adoring the feel of Kara’s soft tongue on hers.  

Kara brought her hands to Lena’s waist while Lena wrapped hers in Kara’s long curls, deepening the kiss.  They continued slowly memorizing each and every kiss, every touch.  They broke apart slightly after Lena felt the tips of her toes gently leave the ground.

“Wow,” Kara exhaled, resting her forehead against Lena.

“Yeah,” Lena agreed.  She nuzzled against Kara’s cheek.  “Literally floating on air.”  

Lena laughed at Kara’s moment of nervousness as she looked at the ground, inches below where their feet should be.  

She regained her composure, and turned to Lena, “Looks like my secret’s out,” she chuckled.

“That you’re Supergirl?” Lena asked, with a laugh in her voice.  

“No,” Kara pulled back to meet Lena’s eyes.  “That I’ve totally had a crush on Lena Luthor since the moment I met her.”

Lena’s smiled wider than she ever thought she could, and met Kara’s lips again, kissing her like she knew she would for the rest of her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this! This started out as my very first SuperCorp fic. I hope you liked the beyond cuteness that these fantastic muses pulled from my soul. Talk to me on Tumblr - hashtagyourshirt. Hope y'all have a wonderful day!


End file.
